Kaizokukari
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Un kaizoku-kari buscando cobrar la houshoukin de un particular kaizoku...con whisper s ZoRo.


**Kaizoku-kari**

Las personas siempre creen haber visto todo en este mundo pero cuando llegan a Grand Line se dan cuenta de la gran cantidad de sorpresas que aún alberga. Por eso mismo esas mismas personas creen que los habitantes de Grand Line, tras todo lo visto en esta agua, es difícil que se sorprendan por algo.

Una vez más…Se equivocan.

Ni una de las personas que se cruzaban en su camino podía evitar poner una cara de sorpresa y, algunas de ellas, de miedo. La verdad no es que le importase mucho pues sabía que esto iba a ser así cuando decidió aceptar este encargo, y lo único que le importaba era que todo saliera como estaba planeado.

Los marines, que ya debían estar curados de espanto, también se sorprendieron al verle entrar al cuartel. Eso ya indicaba la enormidad que entrañaba su presencia y la de su entrega.

El kaizoku-kari se detuvo frente a la mesa del marine que estaba al cargo. No había venido para ser observado…vino por trabajo.

"¿Q-Qué pu-puedo hacer por u-usted?" preguntó con voz temblorosa el marine.

Con gesto serio y mirada penetrante el kaizoku-kari dejó caer sobre la mesa el cuerpo de su presa. A pesar de haberlo visto mientras lo cargaba sobre su hombro, una vez sobre la mesa y pudiéndolo ver con total claridad muchos no pudieron evitar sentir nauseas ante aquel cuerpo…aunque llamarlo cuerpo era hacerle un favor pues solamente eran **huesos**.

"Vengo a cobrar la houshoukin de este kaizoku." Habló con voz grave el tipo que trajo el cuerpo.

El marine pasó su mirada del cuerpo al kaizoku-kari con cierto gesto de aprensión. La petición era lógica y, en teoría, sencilla de cumplir en la mayoría de los casos pero…¿en este? Eso ya era otra cosa pues, ¿cómo iba a poder identificar el cuerpo del kaizoku si no quedaba de él nada más que sus huesos?

El kaizoku-kari sabía lo que le estaba pasando por la cabeza al marine justo en estos momentos, pues era algo que ya había previsto que sucediera. Por suerte para todos venía preparado para este tipo de situación.

"Supongo que si le doy el nombre del kaizoku le será mucho más fácil la identificación y el pago de mi dinero, ¿no es cierto 'marine'?" las palabras salieron sin fuerza pero viendo quien las pronunciaba era suficiente para poner nerviosos a cualquiera de los presentes.

El marine miró al montón de huesos que tenía sobre la mesa y no tenía ninguna duda de que les iba a resultar muy complicada, si no imposible, su identificación por lo que la ayuda ofrecida era de un valor inestimable.

"Eso, sin duda alguna, aceleraría el proceso para pagarle la houshoukin." Le dijo el marine con un poco más de confianza.

La sonrisa del kaizoku-kari ponía los pelos de punta.

"Entonces busquen en los carteles de hace unos cincuenta años al hombre conocido como Brook el "Hanauta" con 33 millones de houshoukin."

Aquello dejó a todos con la boca abierta pero rápidamente hicieron lo que les había ordenado. Tal vez por curiosidad…tal vez por temor…en esos momentos no importaba nada salvo cumplir su petición.

"Aquí están los carteles de hace cincuenta años." Uno de los soldados le hizo entrega de un fajo de carteles al encargado.

Todos esperaban nerviosos a que su compañero validase las palabras del kaizoku-kari pues ninguno de ellos había visto cobrar la houshoukin de un pirata tan antiguo.

Finalmente el encargado mostró el cartel del mencionado Brook…pero…

"¿Tampoco es que facilite mucho la identificación de unos huesos?" dijo uno de los marine.

El kaizoku-kari volvió su cabeza hacia él y lo miró con sus calculadores ojos.

"La identificación está en el afro y en su shikomizue." Todos se fijaron en los detalles que les había dicho. "Y si lo que queréis son pruebas más concluyentes…pues lo único que tenéis que hacer es ir al lugar donde le encontré y ver con vuestros propios ojos el galeón del cual fue senchou cuando el antiguo senchou de los Rumbar kaizoku-dan, Yorki, murió."

La verdad era que técnicamente habría que hacer lo que decía para cumplir una buena identificación del cuerpo pero…

"¿Y dónde está su galeón?" preguntó el encargado.

La sonrisa del kaizoku-kari se hizo mayor por la pregunta.

"En el "Florian Triangle"."

Los gritos de sorpresa y miedo llenaron el cuartel de la Marine. Nadie en su sano juicio se metería en aquel maldito lugar por su propia voluntad y mucho menos por la identificación del cuerpo de un kaizoku muerto hace décadas.

"¿Encontraste el cuerpo de este kaizoku en el "Florian Triangle"?" le preguntó uno de los marine.

"Pero, ¿por qué meterse en un sitio tan peligroso como ese? Incluso por la posibilidad remota de encontrar el cuerpo de este kaizoku resultaba demasiado peligroso." Decía otro marine.

"¿Es un lugar tan horrible como cuentan muchos?" un tercer marine se decidió a preguntarle.

"Los Rumbar kaizoku-dan fueron atacados a muerte en el "Florian Triangle" por lo que el único sitio donde se podría encontrar sus cuerpos era allí dentro." Con gran calma les fue contestando sus preguntas. "Decían que ahí dentro había algo terrible, así que quise ir a visitarlo."

Aquella respuesta sacó más gestos de sorpresa e incredulidad por la tranquilidad con la que las contaba.

"…pero eso es una locura…" dijo uno para si mismo al no entender que alguien se metiera en un lugar mortal como aquel por simple curiosidad. "Y si encontrases al culpable de todas las desgracias que ocurren en el "Florian Triangle", ¿qué harías?"

"…no sé…" su rostro fue surcado por una sonrisa de superioridad. "Dependería de su actitud."

Aquello dejó sin habla a la mayoría de los marine.

"Y no era tan raro como cualquier otro lugar de Grand Line." El kaizoku-kari empezó a hacer memoria con gesto pensativo. "Había monstruos, zombis y fantasmas."

"**¡¡¿¿¡¡Y ESO NO ES RARO!!??!!**" gritaron todos los marine.

Viendo que todo esto no le llevaba a ninguna parte, y que ya había perdido una gran cantidad de valioso tiempo, decidió que era hora de coger el dinero y largarse cuanto antes.

"Lo raro es que aún no tenga en mi poder mis 33 millones." Le habló directamente al encargado del cuartel.

El hombre apartó la mirada del monstruo que tenía ante él y centró toda su atención en el montón de huesos que había sobre su mesa y el cartel de su mano. Ciertamente casi tenía la total certeza de que aquellos huesos pertenecían al kaizoku Brook como afirmaba el kaizoku-kari. Además sería un buen tanto el eliminar una houshoukin tan antigua como esta. Lo único que le preocupaba era la cuestión del dinero.

"La identidad de Brook el "Hanauta" ha sido confirmada. Y se va a proceder a la entrega de la houshoukin que pesa sobre su cabeza." El marine sacó un papel donde se hacía constar la entrega del kaizoku y el pago de la houshoukin. "Pero de los 33 millones de la que consta la houshoukin se hará entrega solamente de la mitad por no haber sido entregado a Brook el "Hanauta" con vida."

Pudo ver la sorpresa en la mirada del kaizoku-kari y antes de que esta se volviera ira y se le pasase la mala idea de atacarles por lo que algunos podían considerar un robo o una estafa siguió hablando cortándole cualquier posibilidad de intervenir.

"Que algunos hombres se lleven los huesos y los guarden en un lugar seguro." Le indicó a tres de sus hombres que por sus caras no parecían muy felices con la idea. "Alférez, vaya al tesorero y que le haga entrega de…17 millones y medio de berries."

Pero antes de que el muchacho se pudiera mover el fuerte golpe que las manos del kaizoku-kari provocó contra la mesa le detuvo…no así a los que se llevaron los huesos que apuraron el paso no queriendo meterse en problemas con aquel monstruo.

"La recompensa es de 33 millones." Bramó con su cara casi pegada a la del encargado que no podía evitar chorrear sudor. "La culpa no es mía si el tipo ese se murió durante estos años. Eso no hace que la búsqueda fuera diferente para mi."

Esto era lo que nunca le gustaba tener. Kaizoku-kari enfadados por su dinero.

"Las houshoukin dicen claramente "Dead or Alive" pero debe saber que nunca se paga la totalidad si el kaizoku está muerto." El encargado sólo pedía gente con sentido común, algo que no era mucho pedir en su opinión. "Pero como tuvo que entrar en el "Florian Triangle" donde nadie entraría…(en su sano juicio)…supongo que podría aumentar la cantidad hasta los…20 millones."

El rostro del kaizoku-kari no se inmutó lo más mínimo por aquel cambio y estaba seguro que tendría que volver a subir la cantidad algo más si quería salir intacto de allí. ¿Cómo un marine puede temer por su vida en pleno cuartel de la Marine? Primero trata con kaizoku-kari y luego hablamos.

"Lo siento pero no puedo subirlo más…de 27 millones."

El gerente pudo soltar el aire que había estado aguantándose cuando vio que el kaizoku-kari le cedía de nuevo su espacio personal. Y antes de que pudiera darle la orden al alférez, este ya había salido corriendo en busca de los 27 millones.

"No se juega con el trabajo de la gente." Dijo el kaizoku-kari mientras se cruzó de brazos esperando por su dinero.

No hubo que esperar mucho tiempo pues el alférez logró que el tesorero le diera el dinero casi sin tener que pedírselo. Parece ser que los encargados del esqueleto le habían dicho lo que estaba pasando y al tipo no le apetecía que aquel monstruo fuera personalmente en busaca de su houshoukin.

Mientras esperaban por el dinero el gerente decidió acelerar el proceso de entrega pidiéndole que firmase la orden de entrega del kaizoku por parte del kaizoku-kari y del dinero de la houshoukin por parte de la Marine.

No podía esperar a tener el dinero de una vez para poder marcharse de allí cuanto antes. No podía creer cuanto tiempo estaba pasando en el cuartel para conseguir la houshoukin…pero esperaba que el final mereciera la pena.

Cuando el alférez regresó no notó nada extraño en el lugar, tal vez por encontrarse demasiado nervioso con todo el dinero que llevaba en la maleta o porque tenía que acercarse al kaizoku-kari para entregárselo. Por suerte aquel tipo no hizo nada extraño y casi parecía tan aliviado como él de que todo esto se hubiera terminado.

Lo malo es que aún no lo había hecho.

"¿Podría responderme a una pregunta?" el gerente atrajo la atención del kaizoku-kari que parecía sorprendido por esto.

"…Claro, pregunte." Era obvio que algo extraño pasaba.

El kaizoku-kari pudo notar como el resto de los marine se estaban colocando a su alrededor mientras protegían la salida.

_'Ciertamente algo extraño está pasando.'_

"Gracias y no se preocupe que es sólo una curiosidad que me entró de pronto." El gerente salió de detrás del mostrador. "¿Tiene usted familia, un hermano o primo, alguien cercano?"

Si le hubieran pedido que adivinase lo que le iban a preguntar, aquello nunca se le habría ocurrido que fuera.

"¿Eh?" el kaizoku-kari no sabía que estaba pasando. "Pues no. No tengo familia."

Aquella respuesta pareció agradar al hombre que sonrió contento.

"Muy bien, eso es todo." El marine se cuadró con gesto serio. "En nombre del Sekai Seifu. Muchas gracias por el servicio prestado, Chopper."

"De nada." Respondió el kaizoku-kari sin pensárselo.

Fue justo después cuando se dio cuenta de su error. De alguna manera había sido descubierto pero eso era imposible. El plan era perfecto y no tenía fisuras.

"¡¡LO SABÍA!!" gritó el gerente mientras todos los marines se preparaban para el combate. "Eres Tony Tony Chopper de los Mugiwara."

"¡¡AAAHHHH!!" Chopper no pudo evitar gritar y recuperar su aspecto de Brain Point por la sorpresa de haber sido descubierto…pero…"¡¿¡CÓMO LO HABÉIS DESCUBIERTO!?!"

Con una sonrisa triunfal el gerente le mostró la orden de entrega…y allí en la parte inferior del papel se encontraba…¡¡¡LA FIRMA DE CHOPPER!!!

"**¡¡¡MENUDO FALLO!!!**"

Tan preocupado estaba para evitar pasar desapercibido y que no le pudieran relacionar con los Mugiwara e iba él y firmaba el papel con su auténtico nombre.

"Muy bien, Algodón de Azúcar Chopper. Parece ser que posees los poderes de una Akuma no mi para transformarte en un gorila pero no te servirá de nada." Los marines habían desenvainado sus espadas. "Tenemos una celda especial de kairouseki esperando por ti."

_'Maldita sea, por mi culpa todo ha salido mal…ahora solamente tenemos una oportunidad de poder salir de aquí.'_

Chopper se abrazaba al maletín del dinero como si le fuera la vida en ello.

"Y por supuesto tendrás que despedirte de la houshoukin pero no te preocupes que los muchachos y yo te agradecemos por esta paga extra de 27 millones de berries."

Todos los marines se rieron de las palabras del encargado…pero pronto se les congeló la risa al escuchar un grito que venía del interior del cuartel. El silencio que se formó fue roto una vez más por un segundo y un tercer grito.

"¡¿Qué está pasando ahí abajo?!" pidió saber el encargado pero nadie le respondió…ya que lo único que se podía escuchar era a alguien…¿cantando?

"Yo ho ho ho……yo ho ho ho….yo ho ho ho……yo ho ho ho…"

Los marines se miraban unos a otros viendo las mismas caras de pánico en cada rostro de ellos. Atemorizados y sudando de miedo. El único que no se había alterado era Chopper porque sabía que el plan de emergencia estaba en marcha.

"¡¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AHÍ ABAJO!?!" repitió a voz en grito el encargado.

"Te dije que eran 33 millones." Le respondió Chopper.

La mirada del marine pasó del pequeño tonakai hacia el oscuro pasillo por donde aquel escalofriante sonido no dejaba de acercarse. Las palabras de Chopper se le repetían en su cabeza una vez tras otra.

"Yo ho ho ho…yo ho ho ho…yo ho ho ho……yo ho ho ho…"

"**¡¡¡ES IMPOSIBLE!!!**" gritó el encargado.

Pero cuando de las sombras del pasillo surgió la figura sonriente del esqueleto que en vida, y aparentemente también en muerte, respondía por el nombre de Brook lo imposible una vez más se hacía posible en Grand Line.

"…Traémelo…el sake de Binks…" siguió cantando el esqueleto.

"**¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡UN FANTASMA!!!!!**"

"**¡¡¡¡QUÉ MIEDO!!!!**" gritó Brook uniéndose con los gritos de los demás.

Incluso Chopper gritaba asustado, pero por los gritos que pegaron todos que por ver a un esqueleto moviéndose y hablando.

"¡¡¡TÚ ERES EL QUE DA MIEDO!!!" le protestaron los marines a Brook. "¡¡PORQUE ERES UN MUERTO VIVIENTE!!"

Brook recuperó la compostura al momento de conocer la confusión.

"Eso no es verdad." Dijo con una calma seriedad. "Sólo soy un esqueleto resucitado."

Una vez más todos volvieron a gritarle.

"**¡¡¿¿¡¡SÓLO!!??!!** **¡¡¿¿¡¡Y TE PARECE POCO!!??!!**"

Pero antes de que se pusieran a discutir el gerente recuperó el último hilo de sentido común que le quedaba y ordenó el ataque contra Chopper y Brook.

Antes de que alguno de los marines tuviera tiempo de moverse Brook ya había terminado su propio ataque contra ellos. Su Shikomizue desenvainada y ya en el movimiento final para volverla a envainar.

_'Hanauta Sanchou'_ "**Yahazu Giri**."

Todos los marines se quedaron paralizados sin saber que era lo que había pasado y fue el momento que aprovechó Chopper para huir.

"Súbete rápido, Brook." Le gritó Chopper mientras le lanzaba el maletín del dinero y adoptaba su Walk Point.

Cuando los marines vieron que los dos kaizoku huían ¡¿al galope?! se dispusieron a su persecución pero cuando dieron el tercer paso cayeron fulminados.

"¡¡YO HO HO HO!! Nos hemos dejado la piel pero lo hemos logrado, Chopper." Le decía Brook mientras disfrutaba del viento sobre su afro. "¡¡PERO YO NO TENGO PIEL PORQUE SÓLO SOY HUESOS!!"

Los dos nakama se alejaban entre risas de vuelta al resto de los Mugiwara que les esperaban en el Sunny.

**Más tarde en el Sunny:**

Nami se encontraba muy contenta por los millones de berries que habían conseguido al cobrar la recompensa por Brook. Había sido una idea que se le ocurrió al discutir con Zoro por la deuda que aún tenía con ella y parecía que no iba a poder cobrársela nunca. Por supuesto que Zoro protestaba de que ya había podido cogerlo de su parte de los tesoros que habían conseguido desde que entraron en Grand Line, pero ella no lo había aceptado.

_'…para mi que sólo lo hace para fastidiarme.'_

"Muy buen trabajo. Chopper, Brook sabía que lo lograríais pero…" Nami cerró el maletín del dinero. "Aquí faltan seis millones." La mirada acusadora que les lanzó los asustó tanto que buscaron refugio detrás de sus nakama para que les protegieran de la ira de Nami. "No me parece nada bien que me cojas todos esos millones de mi dinero."

Aquello, una vez más, molestó a Zoro.

"¿Cómo que tu dinero? Ellos fueron quienes lo consiguieron, así que el dinero debería ser suyo y no tuyo."

Nami, con sus manos en la cintura, le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

"Mi plan, mi dinero." Dijo con total seguridad. "Ellos ya van contentos de haber participado en una de mis brillantes ideas."

Por supuesto que Nami tenía el total apoyo de Sanji para todo lo que ella quisiera…aunque él preferiría que fuera para todo lo que él quisiera.

"¡¡Qué gran verdad, Nami-swan!!"

_'Baka.'_

"Da igual de quién sea el dinero." Intervino Luffy para poner paz entre sus nakama. "Pues todos disfrutaremos de la meshi que compremos con esos millones."

Al muchacho se le hacía la boca agua sólo de pensar en toda la cantidad de diferentes tipos de niku que podrían comprar con 27 millones de berries.

"Este dinero es para mi sola." Dijo totalmente seria Nami.

"¡¿¡QUÉ!?!" protestaba Luffy. "El dinero es de todos, Nami. No puedes quedártelo para ti únicamente."

Por supuesto que Nami siempre estaba dispuesta a pelear contra Luffy y mucho más si se trataba de **su** **dinero**.

"Este dinero es para mi cuenta personal porque no quiero que nos vuelva a pasar como lo sucedido con los 100 millones en Enies Lobby." Le replicó Nami.

"¿No quieres una gran fiesta?" preguntó extrañado Luffy sin entender quien no pudiera querer disfrutar de una buena fiesta.

"¡¡LO QUE NO QUIERO ES QUE SE HAGA CON MI DINERO!!" le gritó a la cara Nami.

Entonces Luffy recordó todos los tesoros que habían conseguido en Thriller Bark y el enfado se le pasó al instante.

"Pues hagamos una gran fiesta con los tesoros del Cara de Rábano."

Salvo Robin, Zoro que pasaban de las discusiones de esos dos y la propia Nami, el resto de los Mugiwara estaban de acuerdo con la idea de su senchou. Por supuesto que Nami no iba a permitirlo.

"De eso nada." Les cortó al instante la diversión a sus nakama. "Que aún no he hecho la división de los tesoros y como he dicho no pienso dejar que se use mi parte para tus fiestas."

"¡¡Pues yo soy el senchou y digo que vamos a hacer una fiesta!!"

Zoro no veía una rápida solución a una discusión sin sentido pero todo ese jaleo le estaba molestando y eso si que no lo podía permitir.

"Luffy déjalo ya, por tu propio bien." le aconsejó a su nakama.

Todos miraron a Zoro que estaba tan tranquilo sentado en el enorme sillón del acuario. Sanji no pudo evitar morderse la camisa al ver a Robin sentada en el regazo del kenshi mientras leía, sin ninguna preocupación aparente, uno de sus libros.

"¿Y eso por qué, Zoro?" le preguntó Luffy aún no muy convencido de dejar su lucha por una fiesta.

"Porque tu tienes un precio mayor."

Aunque Luffy no pareció entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo Zoro, Usopp si lo hizo y realmente parecía preocupado por ello.

"No lo entiendo."

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más Usopp lo agarró y se lo llevó lejos de Nami. Cerciorándose de encontrarse a salvo le explicó a lo que se refería Zoro.

"¿No ves qué si cabreas a Nami puede llegar a entregarte a la Marine para cobrar todos tus millones de houshoukin?"

Luffy tragó saliva asustado por aquella revelación y cuando miró a Nami, su sonrisa y sus ojos le dejaban claro que no se cortaría en hacerlo si le obligaba.

"¡¡FIESTA APLAZADA!!" gritó Luffy mientras corría hacia la cubierta. "Voy a pescar un buen monstruo marino para comer."

Tras Luffy le siguieron Chopper y Usopp pero fueron detenidos por la voz de Nami. Su frío y peligrosa voz.

"Oi, senchou." Luffy se volvió hacia la pelirroja con cierto temor. "Antes de nada debemos decidir el rumbo a seguir, ahora ya no podemos quedarnos anclados aquí con los marines buscando a eses dos."

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo al respecto Nami le cogió de la camisa y se lo llevó a rastras para 'discutir' el rumbo. La sonrisa de Luffy indicaba que no estaba muy molesto por el cambio de planes.

"Menudo bicho de imouto me ha tocado en desgracia." Se quejó Zoro con una resignada mirada hacia el techo.

"¡¡Creo qué habíamos acordado que quién era más desgraciada por estar emparentados era yo por tenerte como mi niisan!!" le dijo Nami deteniéndose.

Antes de que Zoro se dispusiera a discutir con ella la suave caricia que Robin le dio en una de sus mejillas le hizo cambiar de actitud al instante.

"Ya me he acabado el libro, kenshi-san." Le dijo con su voz más seductora.

Sus palabras captaron toda su atención antes de que Zoro le cogiera sus labios en un suave beso que le erizó los pelos a Robin. Cada vez que se besaban era como si fuera la primera vez. Excitante y deseosa.

Los demás observaban, ya con menos sorpresa tras el tiempo que tuvieron para asimilar el nuevo estatus de pareja de esos dos, como unos inocentes besos empezaban a aumentar de intensidad hasta que las manos empezaron a recorrer por bajo sus ropas en busca de piel desnuda.

"Mmmmmm…¿tu katana o…te alegras de estar conmigo…?" le susurró Robin en el oído a Zoro.

Ambos desviaron sus miradas hacia un lado donde encontraron las tres katana de Zoro. Cuando volvieron a poner sus miradas cara a cara llevaban una divertida sonrisa en sus rostros.

"Oi, buscaros una habitación." Les gritó Nami para desgracia de Sanji que, a pesar de que ya no se desmayaba, seguía siéndole muy difícil entender como Robin podía estar con Zoro.

"Lo más inteligente que has dicho en todo el día, imouto."

Zoro se puso en pie llevándose a Robin en brazos mientras ella usaba sus 'brazos fleur' para coger las katana mientras tomaba dirección al camarote de Nami.

"Te aconsejo que te busques un lugar donde dormir esta noche." Le dijo Zoro por encima de su hombro a Nami.

Nami se puso en marcha de nuevo llevándose a Luffy, no tan a rastras esta vez, en dirección al puesto de vigía. Por lo que pudo saber gracias a lo que le contó Robin se trataba de un buen lugar para 'dormir'.

"Tranquilo que voy a dormir como una Ouhi."

"¿De verdad?" le dijo Luffy sorprendido. "Yo pensaba que íbamos a hacerl-"

Nami lo silenció con un rápido beso ante la, ahora si, mirada asombrada del resto de sus nakama.

**Este es el END**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

One-shot que cambia de tema…o es que en verdad no lo hace. Todo tiene su tipo de relación. ¿Alguien adivinó la identidad del kaizoku-kari? He He He He

Fic de Chopper…con Brook…para acabar con un poco de ZoRo y LuNa…¿adivinasteis dónde poder encuadrar este fic? ^^

Reviews serán agradecidas (por mi y mis cansados dedos) ;P

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
